


And Along Came a Spider...

by fauxtrots



Category: My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtrots/pseuds/fauxtrots





	And Along Came a Spider...

Okay, but I'm taking a shower when I get there.  I smell like shit," Frank said while sniffing the collar of his once white tee-shirt.  
  
"Yea, sure, but uh, why do you smell like shit?" Gerard curiously asked, knowing Frank could have gotten into any kind of mess, & hoping he didn't literally mean "shit."  
  
"Well, it involved my dog, a bag of broccoli, the lock on the front door that always sticks, & my clumsiness..."  
  
"Ya know, I really don't want to hear what happened.  Just come over & take a shower before I have to smell you."  
  
"Okeedokee.  Bye Geetard."  
  
"Adios."  
  
"You're not Spanish, Gee," Frank pointed out childishly.  
  
"You never know..."  
  
"Ha okay.  I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Aight."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Gee."  
  
"Frank, get off the fucking phone."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
Instead of saying goodbye, Gerard flipped shut his phone, & made his way to the full-length mirror standing in the corner of his room.  Subconsiously, he "prettied" himself up by brushing his hair & straigtening his clothes, although he was still in his pajamas.  Before he had time to return to the comfort of his warm bed, the doorbell rang, signalling that Frank had arrived.    
  
Gerard dashed up his stairs, not wanting to leave Frank standing in the cold December air forever, & swung open the door to his basement bedroom before opening that of the house.  The second the door had opened completely, the strong, harsh smelling scent of dog business erupted through the air.  Gerard automatically turned his head inside, trying so hard to not get a wiff of the horrible smell.    
  
"Jesus, Frank.  You reek," Gerard said, not even bothering to look at Frank whilst saying it.  
  
"Told you so," Frank smirked.  
  
"Get in the shower.  Now, please, before I die," Gerard gagged as an emphasis to his statement.  
  
"Alright, alright.  Hold your horses," Frank announce, slowly walking down the stairs to the basement, dragging the smell behind him.   
  
"Hurry!  God!"  
  
"Shut up!  I'm going!"  
  
The pair made their way to the bottom of the stairs, & Gerard moved over to his bed.  Frank started taking off his shirt & jeans, while Gerard curtiously looked away.    
  
"Don't get any shit on my carpet, Frank!"  
  
"Chill, man.  There is no poop on your carpet."  
  
"Good," Gerard confirmed whilst throwing a towel at Frank, who was now walking to the shower conviently located adjacent to the bedroom part of the basement.  Frank closed the door on himself & after a few minutes, Gerard heard the soft sound of water pounding on the ceramic tub.  Smelling his own clothes, he realized the stench sunk into them, & he decided to change into a pair of skinnies & a black shirt.  
  
Changing out of his boxers so he was also completely naked, Gerard heard a small whimper.  Without notice, said scream turned louder, scaring Gerard shitless.    
  
"GERARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????" Frank called, terror flooding his voice.  Gerard stood still, unknowing of how to react.  "GERARD!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"GET IN HERE, NOW!"  
  
"HOLD ON!  I'M KINDA BUSY!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!  YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!"  
  
"FROM WHAT?"  
  
"sp-sp-sp-SPIDER!"  
  
Knowing Frank's deadly phobia of spiders, Gerard raced to the bathroom, naked & undecent.  Quietly thanking God that Frank didn't have the door locked, he rammed into the small room, sliding on the wet floor beneath him, sending him flying through the shower curtain & onto Frank's wet, little body.  
  
"Ge-ge-get it, Gee, please!" Frank said, pointing to the wall while Gerard's naked body layed on his.  Obeying, Gerard raised his hand, smashing the spider that had gotten Frank so worked up.  "Th-thanks," Frank panted, still trying to catch his breath from the incident, "You're my hero."  
  
Gerard blushed & moved away from Frank, staning in the cramped space called a bathroom.  "Who said you can stand up?" Frank demanded, smirking.  
  
Gerard grinned, not moving from the place he was standing, & said, "If you want me, come & get me."  
  
Frank obeyed, pushing himself out of the tub, slipping a couple times, bare skin touching cold tile.  Finally standing, Gerard pulled Frank closer to him, his body heating up with excitement.  "Have you ever kissed a boy, Frank?"  
  
"No," Frank admitted.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"I don't want to kiss just any boy.  I want to kiss you."  
  
"And I want to kiss you too."  
  
Right as their lips began moving closer to one another, a thin string of silk parted their faces.  Dangling from it, a brown spider.  Frank, whilst opening his eyes, started whimpering, both from fear & disappointment.  
  
"Gee, k-kill it, please!"  
  
Gerard rolled his eyes, but listened, smashing the spider in between his bare hands, & washing them under the sink.  
  
"Fuck, I hate spiders," Frank puffed, folding his arms in defeat.  
  
"There's always next time, Frankie dear."    
  
And with that, a newfound love was sprung, with the little help of a common bug.


End file.
